Shield of Injustice
by Show-Stealing
Summary: The Shield have become a dominate force on WWE TV, but behind the scenes there struggling to get to grips with the locker room politics, especially when it comes to the top guy John Cena. There given a returning Diva to work with when there seen struggling backstage, when she has to juggle being a tutor to the boy's, a demanding storyline and a weird relationship ...tensions flair.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

John Cena was sat on a bench, he'd been here for the past half an hour just waiting for his boss to arrive, grace him with his presence, John was loosing patience and fast, John was the top baby face of wwe but behind the scenes he was growing more and more bitter towards the management team and the creative writers as the weeks went by without him being placed in a credible storyline he could connect to and want to deliver at the best of his acting ability. Vince informed John to allow them to come into his private gym he had in his home state of Boston, John wasn't asked to open his gym to these people he was told to and he didn't take it to kindly.

Word was Vince had got wind of John's resentment, Hunter often acted as Vince's spy in the locker room, he didn't tell him every little thing but things he thought were worthy of Vince's time he'd pass on, this being one of them. They needed to keep John on side, he was there biggest draw, attendance at events wise and profit wise on his merchandise sales. John was an asset to the company, and he knew it, played on it when he wanted his way, he never used to be like that, people wanted to find out why. That's what John thought he was here for anyway.

* * *

Dean Ambrose Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns had just met the women who would become the leader of the shield, they were excited, it was someone no one would expect, they were asked to create a bond between them, it shouldn't be hard. Mickie James seemed like a relaxed women, Roman was unsure of what the wwe were thinking with this but trusted them.

"I think Roman may be awkward about this" Seth mumbled to Dean as they walked behind the big man towards catering to get some food.

"It's just him, he doesn't mean anything by it" Dean shrugged making sure to save Mickie's number in his phone, they all planned on meeting in secret a few times when they were free to build this bond they were talking about. "He's awkward around women full stop, i think they'll get on, in there own weird way"

"Ooh something smells nice" Seth smiled as he picked up a plate looking along the table of food.

"Cena's on the bounce, stay out of his way" Cm Punk mumbled to the boy's as he walked past with his food, Punk looked out for the boy's they go back a few years, he knew them getting into it with Cena wouldn't help there status within the WWE. Vince may love them at the minute but after a while vince seemed to relent to John's whining about someone, most often then not he fired them, if he liked you, you were just moved to Smackdown.

"And i thought today would be a normal day back here" Dean mumbled pilling on some kind of pasta onto his plate. Seth shrugged, they'd been on the main roster for about 2 months now, they quickly learnt to be seen and not heard, and also learnt quickly that just because your a big deal on screen doesn't mean you are backstage.

Roman came over to the boys and just stared at them, they looked between each other, not knowing what was going on "We're meeting her for dinner remember, you don't need that as well "

"We are? When did that happen?" Dean glanced to Seth who also had a confused look on his face, Roman shook his head and began walking away from the two men, they sighed and followed "We don't need him being grumpy as well today"

"Maybe he wouldn't be grumpy if you remembered what it is he thinks we're doing" Seth playfully shoved Dean and he knocked into a wall which earned Seth a push back with a comment about him not knowing either.

Both men stopped when they neared a conversation happening between Vince and John Cena, the men didn't want to pass by so hovered where they were they turned there bodies into the wall. "Most action you've got in months" Dean whispered when Seth inadvertently pressed his lips to the cold wall.

"Says you, when was the last time you seen a naked women" Seth whispered, Dean opened his mouth to make a smart comment "And not on the internet!" Dean once again opened his mouth "Or a magazine, in real life Dean"

"Shut up Seth"

"What are you doing?" A soft voice spoke near them, they jumped and turned, it was Mickie James.

"Nothing" Dean mumbled not wanting to get in to the in's and out's of his previous conversation "Honestly"

Mickie gave the boy's a weird look, then looked down the hall way, "What's that about? He does not look happy?"

"Ssshh, he's coming this way" Dean said he began faking talking to Seth who nodded at whatever Dean was pretending to say.

* * *

John walked down the hall after yet another argument with Vince, these were getting a regular occurrence as of late, when he looked up he spotted a women he'd always had a secret soft spot for they never were friendly with each other, ran in different circles backstage but they were always so polite and respectful with each other but what she'd been hearing all that had changed in the past few months with John.

He stopped his walking near Mickie, nodded just the once holding his hand to her, there handshake lingered as there eyes met, John cleared his throat shifting his feet. "Welcome back"

"Thank you" she spoke softly nodding to him, she watched as Dean and Seth both offered there hands to John, it was the done thing. "Vince mentioned we might be working with you in the future?"

"Yeah we're really honoured" Dean nodded, kissing ass was a done thing also.

"I'm sorry we?" John questioned glancing to Dean acknowledging he spoke but didn't take his eyes from Mickie.

"Haven't you heard?" she questioned softly, by the look on John's face he had no clue "They brought me back to be the leader of the shield"

"Oh right, well i have to get going, busy man" John nodded and just walked away from the conversation leaving a confused Mickie behind. She looked to Dean's hand that rested on her shoulder.

"He was told he'd be the leader, i don't think any one had told him there was a change of plans" Mickie sighed closing her eyes, great that's all she needed, an angry John because of her. This was going to be an interesting few weeks before her TV return.

* * *

**Well that's the start!**

**You seen the trailer for this?**

**watch?feature=player_embedded&v=2HcuxuSBXZs**

**Sorry i haven't done any fan fiction for quite sometime, my laptop broke, took a month for them to fix it, lost everything and they didn't even fix it properly. Then i was hit by a car and was in hospital for 2 days, then my amazing boyfriend bought me an IMac for no reason.**

**So yeah! Alert for more chapters, favourite it! any questions tweet me, i hate! the messaging system on here! :) Hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mickie James smiled as Seth rose a toast to her return, behind the curtain, to WWE, she looked between the three shield members as they tucked into there meal. She thought she might just be able to do this with these three men by her side.

It had been a week since they met, it was another monday Mickie had been laying low at home, just hoping it didn't get out she had been re-signed.

She snuck into the arena and just stayed in the catering room ever since, until she needed to get ready for her debut as the leader of The Shield, they had specific ideas on how they wanted her to look.

She looked when John stood at the end of there table "Good luck" he said with no emotion as always.

Mickie smiled softly "Thank you"

"It's ok" He rose his shoulders as he placed his hands into his jeans pockets, he looked away briefly there eyes locked, and once again, like the week before, time seemed to slow down.

Dean leaned into Seth "Why do they keep doing that?" He whispered to his fellow shield member who was watching just shaking his head in response.

"I should go" Mickie spoke softly as there eye's stayed connected "I'm on soon" Mickie rose to her feet picking her bag up, struggling to get it onto her shoulder, Dean and Seths head's retracted backwards as John rushed around the table to grab the bag before it fell.

"Let me" he mumbled throwing it onto his shoulder with ease "Um, Where you heading?"

"Oh um, yeah, bye guys see you later" Mickie put her head down as she walked away with John, the looks the pair were getting got to Mickie slightly, she wasn't doing anything wrong, but they made her feel like she was.

"You nervous?" John broke the silence as they got to the empty corridor, it was busy the hour before the show went on air, but during, everyone was either in the locker room canteen or by the gorilla position.

Mickie nodded "Yeah, i feel sick, i never used to get nervous, i don't know why i am now" John looked down as he mumbled his response to her as they strolled to the position they wanted her in 10 minutes before she was due out.

"Probably because your returning, you've probably forgot how you felt just before you debuted, you only think of how you felt during and after, well i do anyway" John looked to Mickie and was shocked to see her already looking at him. "You'll soon... get back into it"

"Ahh there she is" Both snapped there heads, it was Vince "You ready for your big return? I'm really excited for this storyline"

"I wouldn't say excited" Mickie smiled softly "More like crapping myself"

"You'll do great! You know what your doing and besides your friends with Punk, he's out there with you for the segment"

Mickie nodded "I know, we've talked over a few things"

"Oh good, that's what i was asking you actually, have you spoken to the people in the segment with you yet but you've spoken to punk, and your" Vince looked and pointed to John.

"Actually we weren't talking about the segment" John mumbled, he shook his head "Well kinda but not directly"

"O-k" Vince turned back to Mickie, "Don't be put off when Punk and John go off script, they tend to do that" Vince glared to John who didn't even flinch just stood staring back.

"I won't" Mickie smiled "Punk gave me a few pointers if that happens" Mickie nodded watching John walk past them putting her bag onto a chair near the screens where the managers sit watching the show giving the commentators tips through there headsets.

"Right, go get ready, i believe John wants a little talk to everyone before you all go out" Mickie smiled then grinned to her boys as they caught up getting involved in the meeting before they went off to there position to come in through the crowd.

* * *

Mickie was bouncing in front of Seth who was nodding his head in time watching her, Dean had noticed Cena watching closely so instantly got nervous, he got a reassuring back pat from Roman who never got intimidated by anything.

"Ignore him" Roman said in his husky voice as john motioned to them.

"Right everyone come in" John scratched his head "Let's make this a good one, we're the opening segment let's set the precedence for the rest of the show, also we have a returner, let's make it memorable" John locked eyes with Mickie, nodded and turned to Punk.

Mickie looked to Roman "Ready?"

"I'm always ready" Roman said, Roman and John would get along so well, they both never showed emotion, both could be grumpy, they were a perfect match. "Question, are you? Be able to keep up with the best talkers in the business?"

Mickie looked to Cm Punk stood with Paul Heyman, and John Cena all respectively watching and listening to there conversation Seth put an arm around Mickie as they stood watching the screen behind the curtain playing a promo of the events from the week before. "Gonna have to" She mumbled as the fireworks went off cutting everyone's conversation short.

* * *

Mickie closed her eyes taking a deep breathe, it was time, Cm Punk had called the shield out, they were walking through the crowd, it was time for her to step in, she lifted her head opening her eyes. She was in character they locked with John's before she turned and went out the curtain.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, make sure to review, favourite, alert and watch the video i made for this fanfiction, i put the link on the bottom of the first chapter**


End file.
